This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
For in-building cellular network applications, certain applications require a single-input single-output (SISO) antenna that is ultra-low profile and that is aesthetic looking for the building ceiling. Conventionally, this antenna type has been designed with a dipole parallel to the ceiling, which has a large null and has poor omnidirectionality in azimuth plane.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.